


Upside Down, Bottom to Top

by JanustheGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Love, M/M, Other, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanustheGod/pseuds/JanustheGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a university and at your first day you met young Tom in student office. You both have no certain place to stay but then you end up living with two friends in an apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tom and you were first to find a room in dormitory but unfortunately there was none left and you were not really knowing each other at that time.

 

-First Day of College-

 

   

            You were excited and also did not want to go to school but it was the first day and the attendance was the most important thing in there. You got up and made breakfast while your mom was checking on your items that there is nothing left. 

"Honey, you bought the money I left on the counter?" She asked you from the other side of the living room and you hummed positively. She came to you and kissed you upon your head and leaned on the counter.

"Sooo…" She said and smiled at you in excitement. You finished your juice and looked at her.

"So?" You asked. She was still smiling with a little amusement on her face.

"My little daughter is a grown up now and she is going to live by herself." Then her mood has changed and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh mom, please. I'll visit you. You know this, right?" You said and caressed her from her shoulder.

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise." You replied and hugged her. Then you headed your room to pick up your stuff. When you came to the door you hugged your mother and it last longer than you expected. 

"Okay mom please don't make this big of a deal." You tried to relax her and hugged her one last time. She pulled herself back after it and smiled.

"Good bye my love." She said and you opened the door after her words in comfort. 

"Bye mom." You said as you smiled and kissed her. 

"Be well and call me if needed." She said. 

"I will." You said and smiled then you went out of the house. You waved your hand to your mom at the window and took the bus for school. 

 

The college, as many said it was like what you expected and better than you imagined in some ways. People were not that cold or arrogant in fact they were really friendly.  You went to student office for your accommodation results and that time you saw him arguing about his room. You left your suitcase near thedoor and asked the woman on the desk about your result.

"There's a list over there." She said and pointed at the board. You searched for your name but you could not find it and then you asked her again. He was still arguing and he seemed worried about his condition.

"Please ma'am, I don't have any option but the dormitory. I can't finance anywhere longer than a week." He was telling her. 

"I'm sorry too but there's a list over there and if your name is not there, I can't do anything about it." She said and went back to her paper works.

"Oh sorry, can I ask you something?" You said to her and she barely looked at you from her shoulder.

"I couldn't find my name on the list and I'm sure that I got in. Maybe you can search for my name in the system." You said like a puppy. She sighed in irritation and looked at her computer.

"Name and surname?" She said.

"Y/N." You said and while she was searching you looked at him and his shaking hands. He was more worried than before and he was leaning on the counter impatiently. She hummed and then looked at you.

"You are in the replacement list and you should wait until everybody places their rooms. Then we can look again for a bed for you." She said and you felt a little better in a bad way. 

"Lucky you" Tom said to you and you looked at him.

"Oh, I think so." You said and smiled. Then he turned to the woman and asked her for another search for himself.

"Unfortunately Tom, you are not on any list." She said.

"But I should have. I have scholarship and I've been told that I was going to have a room in first place. I'm coming here from England and I have nowhere to go." 

"Who told you that?" Woman asked.

"Umm… I can't tell but-"

"So I can't do anything then." She cut him off and went back to her work again. 

"Shit." He said quietly and took his backpack and suitcase. You felt bad about him. Also he was a little good looking and it caused you to talk to him more.

"Hey, Tom. Right?" You said behind him.

"Yes." He said and looked at you upset. 

"Uh, do you have any friends in here, US?" You asked him and he shook his head.

"So, would you like to have one?" You asked him and then everything started. 

 

      After weeks later you were placed at the same room. Yes, very unusual because you two rent a house with two other friends very close to the school. Tom found a job after school and holidays so he became able to pay the rent of his share. You were just going to school because you thought your lessons were tough and compact. But still you were feeling a little excluded because everyone was working part time. Your other roommates were also male but it didn't matter because everyone has their own rooms which you shared with Tom. Damon and Jason were very kind like Tom but they were more fun then both of you. Every night they were going out after their jobs and always invite you to come with them. One night Tom wanted to go because his shift was more earlier and he was bored staying at home. Of course you went with them too and you knew that something's going to happen.

     First a few drinks was okay and actually made you feel good but then with the courage they gave to you, you started to drink more for no reason. Then you stopped to look at the others and Jason was completely drunk. Tom kept it cool and Damon was sober. Oddly he drunk more but he was sober. Maybe he didn't drink you thought. When you started to feel dizzy you looked at Damon and told him that you should leave. Jason did not want to go and also Damon. Then you left your head on your arms and closed your eyes for a while. You could hear them laughing and then Jason's cryings. 

In the middle of the night you took a taxi. Damon was trying to hold all of you and hushed Jason with his hand all of the road. Tom was still calm and then you saw him smiling suddenly while he watches the road. Then it turned into a giggle then laugh. 

"Oh God." Damon cried and held Tom too. Tom was still laughing even his mouth has covered with Damon's hand.

"Geez, can't you stop laughing?" He said. But we were almost arrived and the driver didn't say anything about it. When car stopped Damon paid and Jason and Tom looked at each other then they laughed at the same time. 

"Come on. Get off!" Damon pushed Jason a little after I got off from the car and Tom stumbled after he went out. 

"Are you okay?" Damon asked you and you shook your head.

"Then take Tom and try to shut him because our neighbors are pain in the ass you know." 

"Yes I know." You said quietly and walked to Tom. He looked surprised when he saw you and hugged you.

"Oh mommy, I missed you so much." He said. You rolled your eyes and took his hand and went to the stairs. Damon was waiting for you to come in and you were at home in a minute. Damon dropped Jason on the couch and set the kettle. 

"You make coffee and I'll change Tom's clothes then Jason's. If something happens when you sleep," He stopped and pointed at you and Tom,

"Immediately come to me." He said seriously.

"Okay." You said and left Tom into Damon's arms then went to the kitchen. Several minutes later Damon came and picked up Jason and placed him into their room. You prepared the coffees and two glasses of water left them on the counter. You went to your room for checking Tom. He was singing when you came in and when he saw you he stopped.

"Oh you! Come, sing with me." He said and stood up.

"No thanks." You said and pushed him from his shoulders to sit on his bed. 

"Do you want something?" You asked. He stopped singing and looked childish.

"Nooo." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yesss…" 

"Okay then." You said and went out of the room and crushed into Damon.

"Sorry." You said and he stopped you from going.

"Is he okay?" He asked. It was verbs trance that he was thinking of him a little much.

"Yes." you said and went to kitchen. Damon came after you and took coffee.

"Good night." He said and went to his room. You also took Tom's coffee and water and went to your room. He was like waiting for you whole time and when you came in he ran to you.

"Hey, I have coffee in my hand!" You said and then he stopped. At least he wasn't that drunk. 

"Is it for me?" He asked and reached for the coffee.

"Yep." You said and let him take it. As he took it he sit on his bed and blew the steam of it. 

"It's verrry hot Y/N." 

"Oh, yes. Do you want milk in it?" You said.

"What milk?" 

"Cow." 

"Oh, I know it. It has four or six titties right? Or is it two?" He looked at the ceiling.

"Tom, just drink it." You were trying to shut him but he was still talking.

"It is awkward that we are like animals but we are different. Isn't it Y/N?"

"Yes yes. But you didn't drink it." 

"Okay I'll." He said and took a sip from his coffee. 

"Now, let's play a game. Truth or dare?" He asked. Here you go again.

"Tom, just sleep okay?" You said.

"If we don't play five rounds I'm not gonna sleep." He said and left the coffee on the floor. 

"One." You said.

"No five."

"Two?"

"Five."

"Okay four."

"Six."

"Tom! Just four." 

"Okay." He said and sit on your bed. He opened his phone and an application of truth or dare. This is awkward. Actually this was the most awkward thing about him you've ever seen.

"Don't look at me like that." He said and tapped on the screen. It pointed at him and he said dare.

"Okay. I dare you to take five sips of this coffee." You said and smiled. 

"Oh, you make me do that right?" He said and took the coffee off the ground then drunk five sips of it.

"Tap." He said and you tapped on the screen. It pointed nowhere and then you tapped again and it pointed at you. 

"Truth." You said and stopped to change it but he didn't accept.

"You're in my hands now. Do you like Damon?" He asked.

"No." You said directly.

"The truth."

"No." You said again.

"Then who is it?"

"One question at a time." You said and tapped on the screen.

"It's my turn." He said and tapped again. It pointed at you again. You sighed and looked annoyed.

"Go ahead, dare." 

"That's grrreat! I dare you to kiss Damon." 

"Good night Tom." You said and laid on your bed.

"Hey, come on. Okay, tell Damon that you love him, how's that?"

"I'm not that evil." 

"It's a joke Y/N. By the way he can't be interested in you." 

"Why is it then?" You turned to him and saw him smiling.

"Oh, good trap." you said and turned to your side again. He shook you and said,

"Come on just do it. I can't think of any other thing." 

"You are not even drunk Tom. You can't trick me okay?"

"No I am. Look." He said and got up then he fell on the floor.

"Good night." You said and closed your eyes.

 

You woke up Tom by your side and his saliva on your sleeve. You tried not to puke and went to the bathroom immediately but you saw Damon peeing in there.

"Sorry!" You said an turned your back. 


	2. What an Awkful Day

You woke up Tom by your side and his saliva on your sleeve. You tried not to puke and went to the bathroom immediately but you saw Damon peeing in there.  
"Sorry!" You said and turned your back. You heard Damon's voice while you were walking to bathroom door.   
"No problem… I was done." He said and flushed the toilet. Then you became more disgusted to think about his urine.   
"Uh…" You said to yourself in order to forget the image of Damon. You did not want to puke on that toilet and turned to Damon.  
"Actually I can wait." You said and run to your room. Then you closed the door very fast and stood behind it.   
"Oh, thank god…" You locked the door for no reason. Maybe Damon might come, yeah that is why. But why I was feeling different about him? Why was I running away from him? And why he could not be interested in you as Tom said? You climbed the bed and then saw Tom with his saliva everywhere around your pillow again.  
"Oh god!… Tom!" You shook him by his arm and held his hand from his wrist to close his mouth.   
"It's disgusting…" You closed his mouth and then looked at his face.   
"Tom, wake up!" You said angrily. He jumped out of his sleep and looked at you like a reindeer who saw a car.  
"At last…" You sighed.   
"What…what is it Y/N?" He asked while rubbing his head.  
"How much did I drink?" He asked then.  
"I don't know. But you can't play drunk." He got up and looked at the saliva on the pillow.  
"Ah, sorry for that… I was drunk so-"  
"This does not give you any rights to do this, right?" You said and stood up.  
"In return, you'll make our breakfast Tom."  
"Uh, don't make me do this. I can make sausages and egg but you don't eat anything normal people eat. You do yours." He said and buried his head into the pillows. You walked to him and slapped his neck.  
"What the frank?" He said and looked angry.  
"I mean, dealing with you all night was worse than this. So, you'll make me a tea and umm… What should I want?" You said and scratched your head.  
"I think, a smoothie will be fine. Forget the tea." You said and smiled.  
"Oh my god… Thank you for your mercy." Tom said and got up. He unlocked the door and headed to the bathroom. You sighed and went to your wardrobe to change your clothes.   
"Should I take a shower?" You looked at your bed and disgusted again.   
"I should change the sheets… Should I buy a new bed? No, I can wash it and then turn the other side. That'll be fine." you said and left your clothes on the dresser and removed the sheets and pillowcases. You took them with you and your clean clothes and went to bathroom. Tom was preparing for breakfast. He was really preparing. The ingredients were on the counter and Jason was half asleep on the table. Tom was making noises for him to wake up but Jason was just mumbling things and scratching his back. You stopped looking at them and knocked the door. No sound came and you opened the door. The first thing you did was to put dirty sheets into the washing machine, then you cleaned the shower.   
"Oh god… Who took a shower in here?" You said to yourself. While you were heading to the door Tom came and he was holding a pan and a spoon in his hands.  
"What is it now?" You asked.  
"I think I can make you an oathy pancake."  
"What pancake? I just want a smoothie. Banana, strawberry, blueberry, mint and maybe a little watermelon?" You said but then stopped.  
"Wait… Do you mean, we don't have fruit?" You said.  
"Umm… Erm… I… I think this is not so important." He said with a little fear.  
"So, make me a vegetable smoothie then."   
"Actually…" He smiled and went backwards.   
"Hey! Don't run away from me Tom! You ate them all right?" You said and followed him to the kitchen. Then Tom left pan and spoon on the counter and continued on his smiling face. Like it can solve anything…  
"Actually, that is another thing."  
"What do you mean?" You asked as you cornered him.  
"Umm…" His voice cracked and he licked his lips, then he smiled again.  
"I might made a picnic with…" He stopped and took the spoon again.  
"Don't you yell at me okay Y/N? I was trying to be nice to her. She was the only one I can think of, you know. And also you said that I should make something special for her-"  
"Get to the point Hiddleston!" You said with a pissed voice.  
"We made love!" He said with the happiest face impression you've ever seen.  
"Oh-" You stopped and opened your mouth. Then closed it. Then, you opened again and took the spoon from his hand.  
"Well, so what does my fruits have in this thing?"  
"I might made a fruit salad and cockta-"  
"What? You made cocktails and didn't do for us? Just for four people Tom! You know how-"  
"I made! But Jason and Damon…" He pointed at Damon as he walked into the living room. He was drying his hair with towel. He saw Tom and raised his brows.  
"What did I do again?" He asked calmly.   
"I was talking about that you and Jason drunk all the cocktail I made especially for Y/N."  
"U-um! Isn't it for your rabbit?" You said grinning. But angrily…  
"Uh, ye-yes… But, the rest was for you!" Tom said.  
"Tom, you'll make me breakfast for one month. No objections. I don't want to hear a-"  
"Okay." He said and took the spoon from your hand.  
"Then, you're going to eat oath pancake!" He said and turned to the oven.   
"Okay then. I'm in the bathroom and don't want to see any of you near there. Okay?" You said. Tom hummed and Damon smiled at you.  
"What is it Damie?" You said.  
"Hey! Don't call me like that!" He said and threw his towel at you.  
"You missed it Damie. I think Jason will not wake, so pour some cold water over his head." You said and went to the bathroom. While you were locking the door you thought why were you angry about the fruits. You like pancake actually. Why were you insisting about the smoothie thing?   
"Strange… very very strange…" You said to yourself and took your clothes off.   
"I mean, I really like fruits but I can eat lots of things for breakfast. Why was I harsh?" You stepped to the shower and checked the temperature. Then you set the best temperature for you and went on talking to yourself.  
"Yes, he was thoughtless but at least he made a cocktail. But with my fruits. For that girl? I mean, she's not bad but Tom deserves better? Actually he does not. Every woman is better than any other man. That's a fact… But that rabbit, she was sleeping with everyone. Including Tom… The last British in our school. Maybe she was a collector or something. Mmm… Yeah, there cannot be any explanation for having sex with Tom. I can't think of him having sex." Then you blurted a laugh.  
"He probably apologized after the sex for making her scream. But I don't think she screamed… What am I thinking? Geez…" You scrubbed your head with shampoo and stopped.  
"But, what if he was good at sex and that girl and Tom… No they can't be. Tom is like a puppy. He is like a child actually. He can't even control himself sometimes. Maybe that's how he made love with that rabbit. Uh, she's very… Stop thinking Y/N!" You shouted at the last sentence and you heard Damon's voice.  
"Y/N are you okay?"   
"I said don't come near the bathroom Damie!" You said and poked your head out.   
"But you sounded like you want something." He said.  
"Uh, what should I want? I have my clothes and tow…" You stopped and you immediately embarrassed. Because you forgot the towel.  
"Oh god…"  
"What is it?" Damon asked.   
"Uh… Damon?" You said with a tender voice.  
"Okay, what do you want?"   
"Can you bring a towel from my wardrobe?"   
"Okay." He said and went. You switched off the taps and brought a head towel for your body. Damon came and knocked the door.  
"I brought it. I'm leaving it on the flo-"  
"No give it to me." You said and opened the door very little. He could barely see your hand.  
"Hey at least extend your hand where I can see it." He said and squeezed the towel from the door to you.  
"Thanks Damon." You said and closed the door as you took the towel.  
"Ouch! Jesus Y/N! Is this how you thank people!" You apologized and locked the door. During the shower you thought about Tom and his girlfriend, or whatever she is… While you were wearing your clothes Tom knocked the door.  
"U-um! Y/N, breakfast's ready." He said and you nodded. He went to the living room and you went out off the bathroom after a few seconds later.   
Yes, you were thinking about how he made sex with that girl. Again…  
"Stop it…" You said to yourself. What was that feeling?  
"No no no… Breathe Y/N, just breathe until you die." You said and took deep breaths. You thought about losing Tom for a second and then turned immediately to the mirror.  
"Okay. It wss just a girlfriend. He's not going to abandon us, right? Yes, he won't. But why do I mind? I'm a friend so we can meet and chat any time. Yeah… Absolutely! Problem's solved!" You said and then Jason knocked the door.  
"Hey psycho, get out of the bathroom. I need to pee." He said with his sleepy voice. You took your clothes and towel and opened the door.  
"Are you on your period Jason? If you want we can talk. Girl to gir-"  
"Shut up psycho. Get out of my way." He said and got into the bathroom. You took a deep breath to stay calm and smiled to the blankness of your corridor wall.  
"I'm alright. I won't be a psycho while staying in this mad house."   
"You are a psycho! You're talking to yourself! Every fucking time I see you!" said Jason from the bathroom.  
"Okay I'm going to break your bones!" You said and waited for him to get out. When he was out you smiled happily and left your clothes on the floor.  
"Jason, honey…" You said and cornered him at the door.   
"What are you doing Y/N?" He said blankly.   
"Umm, should we talk, inside?" You smirked and winked as you were going into the bathroom. When you were all in you locked the door and placed your hand onto the wall where you caged him.  
"Well, well and well…" You said grinning.  
"Hey, you make me worry."  
"Oh, don't. We are going to talk. Don't get so nervous Jason." You came closer and closer like you're going to kiss him. And you knew he was into you. So you teased him several times.   
"But…" You said as you stopped when your lips were very close.  
"I'm a psycho. So, I might kill you in your sleep. So, my dear Jason…" You backed off and unlocked the door. You turned your head half and smiled with the most evil expression on your face.  
"Rest in peace." You said and closed the door. You took your clothes off of the floor then went to the kitchen. Or living room. They're the same thing for you. Tom welcomed you as you came and pulled your chair while you were sitting.   
"Okay, Tom. You act awkward." You said as you sliced your pancake. Tom sit before you and smiled.  
"No I'm not. That's just, I feel sorry because I used all of your fruits." He said. You sighed and turned to Damon.   
"What's wrong with him?" You asked. Damon chewed his meal until the last drop of it and then cleared his throat.  
"Marianne is coming tonight and he said that he's going to introduce you to her." You tilted your head as you digested the sentence and then turned to Tom.  
"So what?" You asked to Damon then.  
"So, you'll play his girlfriend for this night and Marianne will cry." Damon said. His voice was out of emotions and calm. Not like him. Was it because of you or Tom? Whatever…  
"Whatever… Tom tell her that you're gay or something." You said. Damon turned to you as his floored face.   
"What? I think you'd make a great couple." You said and took a bite from pancake. Tom was not saying anything and Damon was still looking at you. You blew your hair on your face and swallowed your bite.  
"Okay. So what's your suggestion Damon?" You said as you left your fork and knife onto the plate. It made such an itchy sound.   
"Umm… Definitely not the thing you said. But, I think Tom's idea is better." He turned to Tom.  
"I don't know actually." He said and stood up with his plate and fork. He left them into the sink and sit with us again.  
"I can't want you to do as I say of course. But I need help. That is clear." He said and rubbed his chin.  
"I think Y/N's idea is also good. There is no difference between her and you for me." He said. What? What did he say just now? He said that you are same as Damon?   
"What do you mean?" Damon asked. Yes, good question.  
"I didn't mean that guys. All I wanted to say that I need a precise excuse for this issue."  
"Precise excuse…" Damon repeated.   
"So Jason is also same as you for me. I want a savior. That's all. But the gay part won't be so realistic." He said.  
"Why' that?" I asked.   
"I mean, at least bisexual is more persuading." He said.  
"Yeah, he's right." Damon said.   
"Okay then. Damon will do. Deal?" You said.  
"Umm, but what if she won't believe. She might think that I can still be with her. Like having two lovers at the same time." Tom said.  
"Uh, what an ancient thought. It's still cheating and disgraceful."   
"Wow, disgraceful… People still use that word?" You said to smoothen the atmosphere.   
"Yes they are." Damon said annoyingly.   
"So Tom, choose it. We can't wait until dawn."  
"She'll be here in the evening Y/N."  
"Oh god… You're a real idiot." You said to Tom.   
"Tell us your decision okay?" You said and stood up.


	3. Decision

You went to college for some paper work and Damon also came with you because he had a trouble about his lessons. While you were walking to campus Damon kept looking at you and he was trying to talk. You looked at him annoyingly and coughed before you spoke.  
"What is it Damon?" You said and stopped.  
"Umm… Nothing…" He said and walked.  
"Hey! I know that you want to say something. Just say it." You said. You put your hand on his chest to make him stop.  
"Okay…" He said and sighed. You took your hand of and crossed your arms.  
"So?" You asked.  
"Can we sit here?" He pointed to a bench and paced toward it. You also sit next to him.  
"Now say it." You said.   
"Are you and Tom have something between you two?"  
"What? What kind of a question is it?"   
"I mean, you are always together and there is no chance that you haven't thought about him in that way?"  
"In what way?" You asked him to say it but you knew what he meant. Actually you thought about that way an hour ago for the first time in your life.  
"You thought about him in a sexual or emotional way, right? Even I…" He stopped and bit his lip. Looked around like he was ashamed.  
"Damon, are you-"  
"No!" He said and rose up. You also got up and held his arm.  
"Damon it's okay. We live in twenty-first century! And Tom is very understanding. When I offered for you two to date, he welc-"  
"Wait. What are you talking about?" said Damon and pulled his arm from your hand.  
"I'm not gay. If that's what you're thinking, it is wrong Y/N."  
"But you said no in a very strict way. Don't be afraid. I won't tell anyone Damon."  
"No I'm not a homosexual!"  
"Oh, are you bisexual?" You asked and smiled.  
"No! Just… just stop Y/N okay?"  
"Please Damon, be true to yourself. It is not late to-"  
"Y/N! Shut up! I told you that I'm not gay. What is wrong with you?"  
"But Tom said that you can't be into m-" You stopped and changed your last word.  
"He said that you can't be into a girl." You said and thought about that he can be asexual.   
"Oh, are you-"  
"No, I'm not asexual either." He said with an angry expression.   
"But why he said like that?" You asked. Damon turned his back to you and started to walk to the building.  
"Hey Damon!" You said and ran after him.  
"At least you can wait for me. We are still friends, right?" You said when you got back to next to him. You looked at him for an answer while walking.  
"Unfortunately." He said and sighed. When you came to the student relations office you hugged him.  
"Sorry for pushing the limits Damon. But I wanted you to feel comfortable around me." You said and smiled. He stopped and blinked several times.  
"Wha…Um… O-of course." He said and hugged you with his right arm.  
"Call me when you're done." He said and went to his department building. 

You two met at a cafe near the college and while you were ordering Tom called Damon. He was also coming to the cafe that you're in. Damon ordered a flat coffee and you ordered a mint tea.   
"Ugh… Mint tea? I can't understand you Y/N." Damon said.  
"Coffee… So lame." You said in return.   
"But at least it is not for a show like yours. Hey, I order a mint tea. I'm healthy and I'm friendly! I love animals and plants. I'm vegan! Wow, well done." He said and you rolled your eyes.  
"We've been through this conversation Damon. I don't want to repeat myself." You said and the barista handed you the tea.  
"Thanks. Have a nice day." You said to him and sit somewhere near the street. Damon came after you and sit in front of you.   
"Really, what's with your vegan attitude?" He asked arrogantly.  
"I'm not going to repeat myself. If you're that curious, you should ggrks." You said and took a sip of your tea. Damon looked a little pissed and put his coffee aside.  
"Hey, Y/N, you haven't answered my question?" What is it again Damon? Do you want me to get angry?   
"Damon, if you want to play, go find someone else." You said and watched the street. He shook his hand to your face and you took a deep breath.  
"What question?" You said at last.   
"You and Tom…" He said.  
"We are friends." You said and turned your head to the street.  
"I don't believe in you." He said.   
"I don't care that you believe or not Damon. Just shut up for a moment."  
"So you love him but he does't, am I right?" He said and you rose up. Held your jaw between your teeth and took a deep breath.  
"You damn idiot, I do love him of course, but I'm not in love with him. Is this what you wanted to hear or not?" You said as Tom came and tapped behind your shoulder. So Damon did this on purpose. Thanks…  
"Are you okay Y/N?" Tom tilted his head from your back and caressed your shoulder.  
"Ugh, your asexual friend drives me crazy again. I'm going to meet my friends or go home. Tell me your last decision Tom." You said and took your backpack from the chair. Tom held your wrist and he sit that chair.   
"Sit please." He said.   
"Tom no. Just say it. I can't take it anymore. You'll discuss it with Damon after I leave okay?" You begged.  
"Oh, okay…" Tom said and looked both of you for a moment and then closed his eyes.  
"Okay." He said again and opened his eyes.  
"Don't judge me but I think Damon's idea is better-"  
"What?" You said and looked at Tom's eyes.  
"Wait! I said don't judge me. He's right because I don't want to be someone that I am not Y/N. If you don't want to do this, then arrange one of your friends please." He said with his puppy eyes. Oh God, stop it Tom… And no! All of your friends are already into him and if you ringed them for this they'll come in a minute even if they are in Los Angeles.   
"Umm…" You bit your lip and looked at the blankness of the cafe. Tom pointed his head and blinked several times to look cute.  
"What was the time again?" You asked him. He got up and hugged you with a big smile and kissed you on your cheek.  
"Eww, Tom stop it! When should I come to home?" You asked and wiped your cheek.  
"Oh... At sharp 8 she'll be in our house."  
"House? Like we own a house… Okay. So what will Damon and Jason do?"  
"Oh, here comes the part that Damon will love." Tom said and turned to Damon. Damon seemed upset and took his coffee in his hands.  
"Say it." Damon said after.  
"I arranged you a double date. You and Jason…" You couldn't help but laughed straight at Damon's face.   
"What? I prefer a funeral then." Damon said and got up.  
"Wait please… You'll like hi… your date Damon." Tom said and smiled. Damon seemed a little shocked and then looked at me.  
"Don't laugh you witch!" He said and locked his eyes on Tom's.  
"I won't go to that date and you should tell Jason about this. Just know that I won't be there." He said and left.   
"Wow… He seemed very-"  
"Angry…"  
"No." You said.  
"Annoyed…"  
"No not that either."  
"Upset?" Tom said.  
"Okay go back to angry…" You said and tapped Tom's shoulder.  
"Don't be upset about this Tom. He won't go to that date. That's it. Nothing to worry, right?" You said and smiled to comfort him.  
"I don't think so. I think I messed up. He seemed disappointed…"  
"Yes." You said and Tom looked at you.  
"Really? Do you also think that way?" Tom asked.  
"N-no… I said it out of my conscious." You lied.  
"You're not very convincing Y/N. But still, I'm glad that you'll be my girlfriend for a night." He said and got up.  
"So, I'll go to market, would you like to join me?" He said and extended his hand. You held his hand and made a high-five.  
"Yep!" You said and followed him. 

You two went to home after shopping and then you went to your friend Natasha's house. She was a lovely girl by the way. Not a baby doll or even a doll like a Russian girl. That was always surprising your friends when they first met her. They always said 'Oh, that's Natasha...' So you could understand what they've meant and also Natasha. By the way, 'that Natasha' was obsessed with Tom and you were always feeling very exhausted after your meetings and chats. You hoped for this time to be better than others. You knocked her door and she opened it with a cold impression.   
"Oh what happened?" You asked and she got angry. He left you at the doorstep and went inside the living room. You closed the door and tried to figure out what was happening.   
"Hey Natasha, why are you angry?" You said as you followed her to the kitchen. She didn't speak to you until she looked at your face. Then she spoke very angrily.   
"How could you do this to me?" You befuddled and squinted your eyes.   
"Oh don't try to fool me Y/N. I know that you are in love with Tom too! I knew it actually. But I really did not want to hear it from another person. And... and I thought we were friends!" She said and squeezed her fist. Yeah, she was fisting...  
"Oh wait... First, what the fudge? Second, who told you this shit? Third, are you mad at me because I love him or because I didn't tell you?" You said and crossed your arms.   
"Wow! Now you're playing! Guess what then?"  
"What?" You asked also angrily.  
"You'll be a better actor than Tom is."   
"Duh... Tom is not an actor..." You said. At least you thought he was kidding with that thing. Natasha laughed and then got serious.  
"What kind of a friend are you? How can you not know that he attended to an academy's eliminations."  
"Wh-what? How do you know that?" Why didn't he tell me about it? Why?..  
"Don't try to distract me Y/N. Why didn't you tell me?" She paced at you.  
"Look, I love him just as a friend. Tell me who the fuck told you this. He or she misunderstood it obviously. Because I love him as my friend. Nothing more Natasha. I actually have nothing to prove or convince you, so if you won't tell me the one who told you this, I'm going." You said and tilted your head as you wait for her answer.  
"What if I tell you who told me this? Nothing will change. You're in love with him Y/N. You can't even hide it. I don't really believe in you. I just... you knew how much I love him. I think you were laughing at me inside, right? Because I'm not that pretty or-"  
"Wait wait wait! Just, wait... Your self-esteem has been a big problem Natasha. I'm not going to say this again, so listen carefully. I love him as I love you. Just as a friend and nothing more. Even I think about him that way... I fucking can't!" You said. Then, for a moment you thought about him in that way and noticed that you lied to Natasha at the same time.   
"Oh... So I am the one who's wrong ha?" She said and walked onto you. You raised your hands and stopped her.  
"Natasha, just talk to me after you clear your mind. I'm going now and... take care of yourself." You said and went outside.   
"Oh my god... What was that?" You immediately called Damon and asked about this. He said that he can not understand you and kept telling the same thing.  
"Okay Damon. We live in the same house and go to same school. I'll find a way." You said and walked to your house. 

You closed the door so harshly that Tom came to you like a lightning bolt.   
"Wow! What happened Y/N?" He asked. You looked at him and started laughing.   
"What? Am I funny looking?" He asked and looked at his apron and his oven gloves.   
"Well, this shade really... really reflects you Tom." You said and held your laugh to explain him what happened. His first answer was just an 'Oh...' .  
"Very great reaction Tom... Well done. How can you be an actor with this reaction?" You said and took a bite from the apple that sit on the counter for days. It was in good condition.  
"Wait what?" He left the gloves on the counter and came next to you.   
"How?.. How you know that?" He asked and his face fell.  
"Oh don't worry Tom. I'm sure you were going to tell me some day. Like when I saw you in a theatre or on the telly right?" You said and walked. He grabbed your arm and turned you to himself.   
"I was... but if I succeed. There was no use of making you stress for me Y/N. Don't you get it? I care about you."   
"Really? Forget it. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up before she comes." You said and went to your room. First thing you did was locking your door and having a deep breath.  
"So what it feels like ha Natasha?" You said to yourself.


	4. Departure

"Oh Jesus! Tom can't you just dress somewhere else?" You said as you opened your eyes. Tom was rushing and he took off his trousers. He turned around and then came directly to you.  
"We need to practice! I know it sounds ridiculous… but we need to kiss! Right now!" 

What, the, actual, fucking, bloody, shitty, hell? 

You blinked your eyes to make him say it again. At the time he was looking for his shirt that's in your closet. Why are his clothes in your closet? You did not even think about it for all this time. You thought about for how long these things between you were beyond friendship or just any kind of relationship.   
"Hey! Bring your face here." He said and you turned where his voice came. He held your face with his both hands and bit his lip. He tried to lean on his right side to kiss you but before even moving he changed his position and tried from the left side. He stopped and looked at you seriously.   
"Oh Tom... You are going to be an actor right? So you can do it man!" You said and you couldn't even believe the easiness that you have. Tom blinked his eyes and sighed. You could see his face was getting red and he kept on licking his lips. You shook your head and touched his hands. Held them and pushed them away from your face. You looked at Tom's eyes and moved a little closer. You stood on your knees like he was doing and slowly kissed his cheek first. He trembled a little with your sudden move and you shifted to his other cheek while you brushed your nose with his nose and your lips with his. His breath escaped so easily out of his mouth and he was all red. His breathing got heavier as you kissed his other cheek.   
"Oh Y/N, can you just kiss me?" He said his eyes closed. Wow, that was very honest. You stopped for a second and looked at him. You could see he was like a virgin but he also wanted to do it in case you back off. You wanted to try and see how he will react but instead you felt some kind of shame in you. He was your friend and now, you didn't know what you are. Your mood faded out and you kissed his forehead. He held you and opened his eyes.  
"Can't you make it easier for me Y/N? You know that this is disturbing."  
"So why did you want to practice now? It's not even a practice…"  
"Okay then, when I kiss you down there, please kiss me li-"  
"Wait! We really don't have to kiss Tom. Why you are making this into a big deal?" He stopped and narrowed his eyes.  
"Well, we need to because we are a couple and she must believe in us."  
"Oh Tom, we can just be comfortable and also show a little affection to each other when she's here, but can I ask you the main question?"  
"Yeah, sure." He said with confidence.  
"This is the girl that you made cocktails and fruit salad for her and now, why are you doing this? What happened?" You asked at last.  
"You know that she is a player and also I could see the look in your eyes when I'm with her. I can see that she does not deserve me and you became so oddly unsociable when I approached you. Then I stopped seeing her and our relationship went on as it is. So, I assume that I must ask the main question. What is going on Y/N?" You laughed at his deductions and looked somewhere else other then his face. He held your face and turned it to himself.   
"Y/N, I know that you are somewhat confused but I'll be always your friend. Even though you have some feelings for me and-"  
"Oh wow, stop right there Tom. I think you should practice your kissing with Damon." You said and got out of the bed then found yourself right before the door. You were feeling very angry because of his cheekiness and that side of him was very enough for you to reconsider your friendship. He was trying to wear his trousers and you was already out of the room heading down to the living room. While you reached the steps Tom held your arm tightly and turned you to himself.   
"When somebody speaks truth to you, you always run and make them feel guilty. This is the truth Y/N and it's obvious from your reaction. I didn't know that you would feel this bad and I am really-"  
"Shut the fuck up Tom, okay? Also, even though I have had an idea of that kind of thing with you, thank you very much for showing your true colors to me right now. Because I think I can't be friends with someone full of himself like you. And yes I was upset because I knew that she is a player and I was concerned that she will break your heart. But instead, you broke mine. Thank you Tom. Also, be happy because there will be no two faced friend like me around you anymore." You said and harshly went down and saw Damon and Jason heading out. Tom was standing at the stairway you saw him while you were walking fast to the door. You crushed Damon and Jason then ran to your bicycle. You hopped on it and went to the little park when you feel all alone in the planet. You thought that it was going to be a disaster when you were leaving your home. You remembered your mother's words and her beautiful voice filled with love and admiration of you. The fights you've made and then how you two managed to apologize to each other after five minutes. You smiled with the memories of your past life and then continued to think. 

'I thought that it was going to be a disaster but then I had a lot of friends and I actually thought I had a friend that understands me at last. I thought that I understood him. I was the happiest and did not expect this to end, until today… It has just started and all of my expectations are lost in the ocean. Actually not expectations, it is just the happiness that I've shared with him. It is all lost and my world's upside down right now. I can't still understand that how he could think like that about me? The other problem he wouldn't have told me he knows that i I'm in love with him or I like him in that way, which I am not. I'm not in that position. That arrogance in his face and voice… '

You stopped and left your bike on the ground. You just wanted take back everything happened but then it was for the best, you thought like that. You were disappointed and he was the one who made you feel so wrong and upset. 

"I just want to forget everything I had with him." You whispered yourself as your tears started to fall from your cheeks. This meant that you have also lost him. A friend that you really loved… Maybe more?   
"Oh, no…" You corrected yourself. But this was going to bother you even years later after this incident. 

 

10 Years Later

You were in your home watching tv and sipping from your hot chocolate. It was actually bitter and had a little spice to make you feel more warm. Also it was accompanied with a piece of milk chocolate next to you. Your eyes rolled to the light of your phone screen. You did not want to look at some random notifications and also your e mails. It was already very exhausting working in the company and they expect you to work also in weekends. You left your cup on the arm of your couch and skipped some channels on tv. Then you saw a familiar face from years ago but couldn't understand who was it.   
"Oh…"   
Your voice came in some unnecessary sadness and disbelief. You increased the volume and stood at the end of the couch. You had deep breaths and listened to the celebrity news. But actually you were looking at the image before you and couldn't understand what the woman was telling. You've never thought that you were going to see him in this way. You have read some fan fictions and this kind of situation was in most of them. Yes, you actually never stopped looking at him but you saw that he had a relationship with a woman you don't know and probably not celebrity. Also, his appearance has changed a lot. Because of your work you were not looking at the news of him or even you haven't watched his new films. Still, you always knew what he did at the end. But this was not the thing you were expecting to see. In the dead of the night, Tom was confirming his relationship to a reporter.   
"Low key…" You said under your mustache. But he seemed more manly? Maybe because of his beard or the chillness in his voice… But this was a very different look. His beard was the longest that he've ever had and his hair was still classy. His eyes were shining and his smile never left his face. He were laughing and enjoying with the talk. You felt that old times you've two spend and could see the happiness in his eyes. Well, he was happy. Not like you...


End file.
